Oh! Chesse Tray!
by MidSummerDream94
Summary: King Alistair and Queen Elizabeth visit Warden Commander Amavain, her second in command Rosemary, and their new companies.
1. Making Ali Blush

"It's not as depressing as I remember it." Elizabeth Cousland told her husband.

"At less you didn't come here last time I did. Amavain and Rose's idea of decorating is to have solider and darkspwan corps all over. They're just lucky that Leliana came with them." Alistair chuckled beside her. Liz shook her head and laughed then walked through the doors of Vigil's Keep. As they entered the main hall they saw a group of people near the fire in the middle of the room.

"Lizzy! Ali!" Rosemary Tabris screamed when she looked up to see who came through the door, her dirty blonde hair wiping around her head. "You should have told us that you were coming to visit. Amavain just took some of the Wardens, Oghren, Zevran, and Leliana to do some shopping in town." The small elf ran up to her old companions and hugged them both with joy in her grey eyes. She hadn't changed at all sense the last time Elizabeth had seen her. "Oh! You've got to meet the new Grey Wardens of Ferelden." Rose pointed to the dwarven woman that she was just standing by. "That's Sigrun. She was part of the Legion of the Dead before she became a Warden." The dwarf had black hair and blue eyes. "The Dalish elf standing next to her is Velanna. She was her clan's Keeper." Velanna had blue-grey eyes and light blonde hair. "And the man that's next to her is Justice. He's a good spirit inside a dead man." When Liz looked at Justice and saw that the body was slowly decaying, she quickly looked away so she didn't show that she was slightly disturbed. "When Ama comes back you'll meet Anders, Misha, Korzair, and Nate. I think you both will love Anders, he could be Ali's twin…..or maybe brother…but in mage form. Misha and Korzair are the Orlisan Grey Wardens that survived the darkspwan attack and wasn't taken by them. Nate's a little broody sometimes but he's nice none the less. I think you might know him Liz. He was a noble before the whole drinking darkspwan blood thing. "

"Take a breath Da'len. I'm sure you can talk to them after they rest for a while." Everyone turned to look at the new voice. In the door way stood a female Dalish elf in front a group of people, a smile appeared on her face. "It's good to see you two again. Though you should have sent a letter to say that you were coming, I would've sent one of the guards shopping and greeted you myself." Like Rose, Amavain Mahariel didn't changed either. She still had her fiery red hair and hard green eyes.

"That took less time than I thought it would." Rose said tilting her head slightly to the right.

Elizabeth took the time to look at the people behind Amavain. There were two mages, one was human the other a Dalish, both were male. A man with a bow strung to his back another with a greatsword. Oghren, Leliana, and Zevran were also behind her. The human mage had dirty blonde and light brown eyes, Liz assumed this was Anders, sense he did look like Alistair. The male Dalish mage, Korzair she guessed, had red hair that was a shade or two lighter than Ama's and dark purple eyes. The man with the greatsword on his back, most likely Misha, had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Before she could look at the last man, 'Nate', she was distracted by a heavy Orlisan ascent.

"Commander, why didn't you tell me that you were friends with such a beautiful person as this one?" Misha asked walking up to Alistair, who was trying to fix his pants, and took his hand only to receive a scared look and a blush form the king. Alistair looked over at Elizabeth with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry my love, but this is just too funny to end." Liz laughed when the Orlisan man lightly kissed her husband's hand, making the latter turn a darker shade of red.

"I think you embarrassed Alistair enough Misha." Amavain said walking to the trio, getting a sigh form brunette. "Come you two, I'll show you your room."


	2. Making Liz Mad

"Hmm…how odd…she didn't recognize me." Nathaniel Howe stared after the couple completely confused.

"Maybe you changed so much from the last time she saw you." Rose said taking her new set of daggers from Leliana.

"I still think you or the Commander should have told us that you were friends with one as handsome as that man, Rosie." Misha sighed turning to the group behind him, only to resave a glare from his fellow Orlisan. "Oh come now, love. Don't be mad at me for liking some random Ferelden man."

Korzair sighed. "I hope you know he's already married and is the king of this land."

"How do you know that?" Misha glared at the Dalish mage.

"Maybe because he visited right after the darkspwan attack while you were passed out from foolishly trying to take nineteen darkspwan, including an emissary and two alphas, by yourself." Korzair sighed walking toward Velanna to give her a new pair of robes.

"You've seen me take on more than nineteen of those ugly things by myself." Misha shot back grabbing the new sword he bought. "And he being a king and married doesn't mean I can still try."

"Mish…Ali is kind of…strait. Zev already tried to bed him, didn't go too well." Rose said patting the brunette's head. "Sorry."

"Well it seems that I was meant to be lonely for the rest of my life." The Orlisan sighed walking out of the main room to go to his bedroom.

"Here we are." Amavain stopped in front of the many doors. "Food will be ready in an hour or so."

"Thanks Amavain." Alistair said walking into the room.

"It's good to see you and the others again." Liz said hugging Amavain. "Oh! Have you heard anything from Alex yet?"

"Yes I have. He said that he found Morrigan and is going to stay with her but he'll visit everyone one day. Where they are I have no idea, so don't ask me. But they're most likely somewhere in Orlais knowing Morrigan." The Dalish archer said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Zev said he wanted me to see something."

An hour later the King and Queen found themselves sitting at a large table in the dining area. Amavain got up and held up her hand.

"I know Rose already introduced some of you to our guest, but I would like the ones she didn't to great them. Let start with Anders." The elf sat back down looking at the mage to her left.

"I'm Anders the warden's healer." The apostate smiled at Liz. "Might I add that you look stunning in that dress my lady."

"Aren't you the mage that Amavain conscripted when I last visited?" Alistair stared the man.

"Yes I am." Anders replied only to receive a warning glare from the ex-Templar.

Korzair cut in before the two could fight. "Korzair is my name. I use the old magic the Keeper before me taught me. I'm one of the two remaining Orlisan Wardens."

"I'm Misha. Back in Orlais I'm known as the Champion of Val Foret." The brunette Orlisan announced loudly. He didn't hear the Dalish mage next to him whisper, 'He's also known as The Pain in the Ass!', but he did hear everyone's laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing Misha, just sit down." The man next to the Orlisan warrior calmly told him. "I'm Nathaniel. You might remember me Lizard."

Elizabeth's eyes widen. "Nate?" She got up from her seat, walked up to him and slapped him. "Nathaniel Howe you could've wrote you know. The two of us might not have been close at all, but Jess was sodding scared that something happened you to!"

"Oh! A cheese tray, Amavain you know the way to my heart!" Alistair yelled grabbing said cheese.

"Alistair, don't cut in! I can't believe that you would do such a thing. You know as well as I do, Jessica thought of you as an older brother!"

"Hu…you don't care that my…"

"I know you didn't have anything to do with what you father did, nor Tomas or Delilah." Liz said sitting back down. No one said anything after that.

Elizabeth and Alistair sat in the room that Amavain gave them.

"I can't believe that bastard! During all those years not a single letter! Did he even care that Jess was married and he died, or that….."

"Lizzy, he tried. The bastard that he was squaring under barely let him wright to his family." The couple turned to the door to see Rose standing there. "Maybe you should…"

"No! I'm sorry this visit was really short…but I don't feel like dealing with him right now. Maybe... I'll wright you guys later." Liz stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm really sorry Rose." With that Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Alistair gave Rose a sad look. "You know how Liz is."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that she has to leave because of the one person." Rose gave her old companion a small smile. "I mean she doesn't know what the others are like. She doesn't know that Korzair and Velanna got together three weeks ago after hinting that they both like each other. Or that Misha has a huge soft spot for Nate and he's been trying to get with him sense they first meet. Or Sigrun is more optimistic than me. That Anders isn't really his name."

"All of us know that she just needs some time to forgive him." Amavain said walking up with Leliana, Zevran, and Oghren. "So let give her time."

Rose looked at everyone. "I…okay."

"I better catch up to Liz before she does anything dangers. I'll come back and visit again" Alistair jogged off after his wife, waving back to the others.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this is so late. I've been replaying all of my playthoughs for DA and that distracts me to no end.<em>


End file.
